Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
Description of the Related Technology
OLED displays include a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emitting layer formed therebetween. OLED displays are self-emissive and emit light when holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode recombine and decay in the organic emitting layer. OLED displays have favorable characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and fast response speeds, and are thus regarded as next-generation displays.